Weapons (Skyrim)
The Weapons featured in are very diverse. They range from swords and maces to axes, bows, and even daggers. There are dozens of different types, ranging from Iron at the lowest level and Dragonbone at the highest. They are essential tools of survival in Tamriel, and can be bought, looted, stolen, forged, or received as a reward. Weapons can be upgraded at a grind stone with the right material; e.g: A Steel sword needs a steel ingot & a Ebony sword needs an Ebony ingot. The following is a complete list of weapons in . Reminder: When editing these stats, input the base weapon damage. This will likely not be the same as the damage shown in game when the item is collected since skill level and perks both may inflate the number. Some stats may be inaccurate. One-Handed Weapons Daggers Daggers are the fastest of the one-handed weapons, but deal the least base damage. *'' only Mace Maces are the slowest of the one-handed weapons, but deal the most base damage. ''* only Swords *'' only War Axe War axes are slower than swords, but deal more damage. They are faster than maces but deal less base damage. ''* only Two-Handed Weapons Battleaxes Battleaxes are slower than greatswords, but deal more base damage. They are faster than warhammers but deal less damage. }|battleaxes| border="1" cellpadding="1" cellspacing="1" style="width: 600px; text-align: center" class="wikitable sortable highlight" ! Name ! Item ID ! ! ! - Ancient Nord Battle Axe 0001CB64 22 28 18 - Daedric Battleaxe 000139B4 27 2750 25 - Dragonbone Battleaxe* 02014FC3 30 3000 26 - Drainblood Battleaxe 000F82FA 5 85 21 - Dwarven Battleaxe 00013994 23 300 20 - Ebony Battleaxe 000139AC 26 1585 23 - Elven Battleaxe 0001399C 24 520 21 - Glass Battleaxe 000139A4 25 900 22 - Headsman's Axe 000BE25E 11 15 17 - Honed Ancient Nord Battle Axe 0005BF12 25 50 19 - Iron Battleaxe 00013980 20 55 16 - Nord Hero Battle Axe 00068C79 20 300 21 - Orcish Battleaxe 0001398C 25 165 19 - Skyforge Steel Battleaxe 0009F25F 21 150 21 - Steel Battleaxe 00013984 21 100 18 - Rueful Axe 0001C4E6 10 1700 22 - The Woodsman's Friend 00022265 20 28 17 - Tsun's Battle Axe 0005BF19 30 1000 20 - Wuuthrad 000956B5 25 2000 26 }}} *'' only Greatswords Greatswords are the fastest of the two-handed weapons, but deal the least base damage. ''* only Warhammer Warhammers are the slowest of the two-handed weapons (and all melee weapons) but deal the most base damage. *'' only Archery Crossbows ''All crossbows are a part of only Bolts All bolts are a part of only Bows *'' only Arrow ''* only Trivia *It should be noted that, for players wishing to specialize, swords may be preferable to axes and maces when considering perks and enchantments. The Bladesman perk (increased chance to deal critical damage) for swords is more widely useful against all targets than the Hack and Slash (causes increased bleeding damage) and the Bone Breaker (increased armor penetration) perks for axes and maces, respectively. Since swords also strike more quickly, any enchantments on the weapon, as well as the chance to make a critical hit, can trigger more often. *In previous games, Staff was a Two-Handed weapon. See also *Console Item Codes (Skyrim)/Weapons *Enchanted Weapons (Skyrim) *Unique Weapon (Skyrim) *Weapons (Dawnguard) Weapons